Ulang Tahunku
by Septenyet
Summary: kedua anak Sasuke dan Neji yang tak mendapat perhatian dan semua terbayar ketika ulang tahun si kakak. BL, MPreg, OC.


Ulang Tahunku

by Monkey Loses Bananas

Naruto

by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: BL(Shonen-ai), Mpreg, Gak menyentuh, OC

KROMPYANG! BRAK~! BRUG!

Jangan heran dengan suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua orang tuaku itu. Bagiku itu sudah jadi rutinitas pagiku. Kasihan Anzu, adikku, yang masih kecil. Telinga polosnya harus mendengar berbagai macam umpatan kasar dari 'Kaa-san' karena ulah Tou-san. Jangan berpikiran kejadian ini hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan atau bahkan beberapa hari saja. Aku sudah mendengar pertengkaran macam ini sepanjang hidupku.

Kulirik jam dinding di ruang makan kami sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Waktunya aku berangkat ke SMP Konoha. Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah butuh waktu 15 menit jalan kaki. Paling tidak datang lebih awal jauh lebih baik daripada datang terlambat kan?

"Anzu, ayo kita berangkat," aku mengajak adikku yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar ini. Sekarang perhatianku tertuju pada dapur. Disana terdapat seorang yang sedang menahan amarah karena ulah seorang lagi. Seorang yang sedang menahan rasa kesalnya itu yang biasa aku panggil 'Kaa-san'. Sementara seorang lainnya yang sedang ketakutan karena lemparan berbagai benda dari 'Kaa-san' sebut saja Tou-san.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu, ya?"

"Hn." Kami-sama kenapa kedua orang tuaku miskin kata banget sih? Paling nggak bilang hati-hati kek. Huh, emang nasib anak yang tak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tua kayak gini nih...

Kalian jangan berpendapat kalau mereka sepasang suami istri yang terpaksa menikah karena alasan hamil diluar nikah. Mereka adalah sepasang pria stoik yang saling mencintai. Kalau ditanya apa alasan mereka menikah jawabannya adalah mereka malas punya anak. Aku tak habis pikir. Semenjak aku memperoleh ilmu biologi, aku tahu kalau yang bisa hamil hanya perempuan tapi kenapa 'Kaa-san' berambut err... pantat ayam bisa hamil dan melahirkan, dua kali pula, masih menjadi misteri.

Kalau dilihat-lihat 'Kaa-san'lah yang paling tak menginginkan kami. Sementara Tou-san justru memanjakan kami layaknya ayah seperti pada umumnya. Akh, lupakan dulu masalah keluargaku. Sekarang waktunya aku mengantarkan Anzu ke sekolah dan aku akan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku di sekolah nanti.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri." Suara imut itu sudah pasti milik Anzu. Beginilah rutinitas lainku saat pulang disambut oleh Anzu.

Salam yang kuucapkan tadi menurutku agak bersemangat. Aku baru ingat, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Pantas teman-teman mengucapkan selamat waktu di sekolah. Oh ya, hari ulang tahunku bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun pernikahan 'Kaa-san' dan Tou-san. 6 September. Aku tidak sabar dengan hadiah Tou-san. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan berbagai macam kado dari para fansku. Eh? Kalian tidak tahu? Kedua orang tuaku punya feromon yang sangat kuat. Sewaktu mereka bersekolah dulu, mereka selalu dikejar oleh fans mereka. Tak salah dong kalau hal itu menurun padaku.

Seandainya saja kehadiran kami diterima oleh 'Kaa-san' aku pasti senang sekali. Ada orang yang akan menjawab salamku saat pulang, selain Anzu tentunya. Waktu aku melewati ruang tengah, aku melihat 'Kaa-san' sedang nonton tv dengan tampang bosan. Aku ingin sekali berbagi cerita dengan sosok yang mempunyai rambut dan mata hitam kelam itu.

"Kaa-san, aku pulang." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Sekilas, kulihat dia agak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Pandangan matanya langsung menuju ke mata hitam kelamku. Yeah, sama sepertinya. Aku tak tahu, rambut cokelatku yang mirip sama punya Tou-san dan acak-acakan ini sebuah keberuntungan atau musibah. Dengan langkah ragu, aku menghampiri sosok yang katanya keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu.

"Menjauh dariku! Dan sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan, jangan pernah memanggilku Kaa-san. Panggil aku Sasuke," ucapnya dingin. Terpaksa aku duduk di samping 'Kaa-san' dengan jarak 2 meter. Anzu hanya mengekorku saja.

"Hari ini di sekolah teman-temanku memberi hadiah. Aku bingung, kenapa aku diberi hadiah. Waktu kutanya, jawaban mereka adalah hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku bodoh ya, Kaa-san. Ulang tahun sendiri lupa." Aku bercerita panjang tapi sayang Kaa-san tak menghiraukanku. Aku sungguh tak sanggup memanggil orang yang melahirkanku dengan menyebut namanya.

Hening. Aku benci suasana hening seperti ini. Aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk menarik perhatian 'Kaa-san'. Sepanjang hidupku, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan 'Kaa-san'. Itu saja. Dering telepon memecah keheningan kami. Sejenak kulirik 'Kaa-san'. Tak ada tanda-tanda darinya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Baiklah, aku mengalah saja.

Kuhampiri meja telepon yang ada di koridor antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan.

"Halo, keluarga Hyuuga disini,"

"Halo, Shotaro. Ini aku, Naruto."

"Ah, Naruto Jisan. Ada apa?"

"Kau ada acara?"

"Tidak."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

"Naruto-jisan ingat, ya?"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa ulang tahunmu bocah... jadi, bagaimana? Mau pergi denganku dan Gaara?"

"Anzu boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Baiklah tunggu aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 nanti. Siap-siap, ya!"

"Baik, Jisan!"

"Sampai ketemu nanti…"

"Ya."

Naruto-jisan pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ah, andai saja keluargaku adalah mereka, aku pasti senang sekali. Mereka begitu hangat. Justru di rumahku sendiri aku merasa dingin. Kami-sama, berikan aku ketabahan. Walau bagaimana pun orang bermarga Uchiha itu tetap orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Jam 6 tepat Naruto-jisan datang menjemputku. Karena Tou-san belum pulang juga, kami hanya berpamitan pada Kaa-san. Naruto-jisan meminta izin pada Kaa-san untuk membawa kami jalan-jalan. Sudah ditebak, pasti tak ada respon dari Kaa-san. Di luar ruangan, aku mendengar Naruto-jisan memohon agar Kaa-san berubah agar dirinya mau menerima kenyataan ini dan kami.

Bukannya membaik malahan yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah adu mulut diantara mereka. Dua orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil itu memang sudah biasa adu mulut. Jadi, kami hanya maklum saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto-jisan keluar dari ruang tengah dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Neji mana?" Naruto-jisan akhirnya sadar juga dengan absennya kehadiran seseorang.

"Tou-san belum pulang," jawabku.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat. Gaara pasti sudah menunggu di mobil."

Aku hanya mengekor Naruto-jisan yang berjalan menuju mobil sport merah. Aku yakin itu mobil Gaara-jisan. Naruto Jisan sangat menyukai warna orange dan tak dapat digantikan dengan apapun.

Sekarang, disinilah kami. Di taman bermain yang megah. Ada berbagai wahana yang bisa dinikmati. Naruto-jisan bilang aku boleh memilih wahana yang aku mau sebanyak apa pun. Senangnya...

"Anzu... ayo kita main!" aku pun menggandeng tangan Anzu dan mengajaknya menaiki wahana yang menyenangkan er... bagiku. Karena kulihat Anzu hampir menangis waktu kuajak naik roller coaster, rumah hantu, dan berbagai wahana ekstrim lainnya. Anzu merengek minta naik ke bianglala yang membosankan itu. Tapi, baiklah... dia adikku. Sebagai sosok kakak yang baik sudah sepantasnya aku mengerti keinginannya.

Setelah turun dari bianglala kami melanjutkan keasyikan kami menikmati wahana yang tersisa sampai kami dihentikan oleh suara perut kami. Hahaha, kami memang belum makan malam. Kedua pamanku ini pun langsung mengajak kami ke kedai terdekat dan alangkah senangnya kami ketika kami diperbolehkan pesan apa pun yang kami sukai. Setelah acara makan malam selesai, kami pun melanjutkan menikmati wahana yang ada. Bahkan kami diperbolehkan main berbagai permainan yang endapat hadiah seperti menjaring ikan mas, tembak-tembakan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ada satu hadiah yang sangat berkesan bagiku, hadiah itu berupa lilin mini yang dibentuk dan dihias di dalam sebuah gelas dan bentuknya berupa bunga yang dibuat tampak mengambang. Bunga teratai, bunga yang begitu tenang dan indah. Mirip Kaa-san, pikirku.

Jam 10 malam kedua pamanku pun mengajak pulang agar tidak terlalu larut dan membuat Tou-san khawatir. Yeah, hanya Tousan. Diperjalanan Gaara-jisan dan Naruto-jisan menanyakan apa hadiah yang paling ku inginkan saat ini karena mereka akan membelikannya besok. Aku tersenyum,

"Aku ingin keluargaku bahagia, Kaa-san akan semakin sering tersenyum, Anzu tak akan menangis di setiap malam karena tak ada yang menina bobokannya, dan Tou-san akan semakin sering bersama kita. Agar suatu saat nanti, kita bisa menikmati setiap festival dan tiap minggu bisa selalu jalan-jalan seperti malam ini," ucapku menerawang.

Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, yang aku tahu, aku sudah terbaring di aspal dengan Anzu yang kupeluk erat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ingin sekali aku menghentikannya namun tak bisa. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Naruto-jisan pingsan dihadapanku dengan darah yang bercucuran dikepalanya. Sementara itu, banyak orang mengerumuni kami dan bunyi sirine hinggap ditelingaku. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang berada di dekat mobil Gaara-jisan. Jangan-jangan Gaara-jisan masih di dalam mobil. Kami-sama, selamatkan orang-orang yang menyayangiku ini. Kumohon.

Tak berapa lama aku merasa ada yang mengangkatku. Sekilas aku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san berdiri di antara kerumunan orang. Wajah Kaa-san yang sudah pucat tampak semakin pucat. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau rautnya menunjukkan kecemasan yang teramat sangat. Mungkin benar kata orang, jika ajal kita sudah dekat kita akan berhalusinasi. Setelah itu, aku tak merasa apa-apa lagi. Hanya gelap.

Hangat dan menentramkan. Perasaan ini berasal dari tangan kananku. Rasanya aku tak akan pernah mau melepaskan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Seandainya ini jemari Kaa-san yang sedang kugenggam. Aku pun semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada jemari itu. Sekali lagi aku berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Sho?" bahkan aku bermimpi Kaa-san memanggilku.

"Bangun, Bocah Bebal! Jangan buat Kaa-san khawatir!" Kaa-san? Itu suara Kaa-san? Kuberanikan untuk membuka mata dan melihat wajah kesal Kaa-san. Yah, wajah kesal ketika Tou-san menggodanya. Cantik sekali. Tak disengaja, aku pun tersenyum.

"Kaa-san cantik," aku berkomentar dan kulihat mukanya semakin menunjukkan rasa kesal. Benar-benar enak untuk digoda. Pantas saja Tou-san suka sekali menggodanya.

"Kamu ini... sudah bagus Kaa-san capek-capek nungguin selama 3 hari. Sekarang apa? Digoda habis-habisan sama anak sendiri. Dasar, kau ini benar-benar mirip Neji."

"Kaha-shann... shahiiittt..." siapa yang nggak sakit kalo pipinya dicubit.

Cup. Kaa-san mencium keningku dengan sayang. Aku sempat terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Kupandangi matanya yang sekarang memancarkan kelembutan.

"Kaa-san minta maaf atas perlakuan Kaa-san selama ini. Kaa-san sudah mengacuhkanmu selama hidupmu. Kaa-san benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya lembut.

"Hehe, Kaa-san selalu kumaafkan tiap malam kok. Setiap hari sebelum tidur, Tou-san selalu bercerita tentang Kaa-san sebagai pengantar tidurku. Bagaimana Kaa-san luluh atas pesona Tou-san, bagaimana kalian menjalani hari-hari bersama. Semuanya diceritakan Tou-san dengan cara yang membahagiakan. Membuatku semakin ingin terus bersama Kaa-san. Aku pun cerita dengan Anzu dan responnya lebih dari aku, dia ingin Kaa-san hanya untuknya. Perhatiannya, kelembutannya, senyumnya, semuanya untuknya. Semakin hari kami dikenalkan kepribadian Kaa-san yang mengagumkan," aku mengakhiri kisahku dengan senyum lebar.

Tampaknya Kaa-san sedang menahan air matanya. Tersentuh mungkin. Tou-san benar-benar menakjubkan. Tiba-tiba saja Kaa-san memelukku erat. Berulang kali kata maaf terucap dari bibir lembutnya. Aku senang, Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaan tidak langsungku.

"Oi, Sasuke! Aku juga sakit nih. Peluk dong!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kami dan diikuti dengan suara rintihan Naruto-jisan yang aku yakin sedang dicubit oleh Gaara-jisan. Aku pun melepas pelukan Kaa-san dan memandangi pemandangan di pintu. Naruto-jisan yang sedang kesal karena dicubit oleh Gaara-jisan. Disana kulihat Gaara-jisan duduk di sebuah kursi roda. Memang yang paling parah adalah Gaara-jisan.

"Naruto-jisan! Gaara-jisan! Kalian baik-baik saja? Kalian selamat? Syukurlah..."

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Bocah..." mereka berdua pun masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada disamping tempat tidurku.

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuat mereka seperti ini. Andai saja aku tak melamun dan memperhatikan jalan, aku pasti tidak akan menabrak truk yang melintas itu. Kejadian ini juga tak akan terjadi," seperti biasa Gaara-jisan yang to the point.

"Aku maafkan kok. Lagipula karena kau membawa mereka pergi dan dimarahi Neji, aku baru sadar, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mereka berdua. Terima kasih, Gaara, Naruto..."

"Jadi, hanya berdua saja Sasu-chan? Aku tidak masuk hitungan?" Tou-san tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Nazu dan langsung pasang muka cemberut. Sementara Anzu langsung mendekatiku dan duduk dipangkuan Kaa-san.

"Huh, pria mesum sepertimu tak pantas masuk hitungan!" ucap Kaa-san acuh.

"Nii-san, aku bawakan permen yang banyak untuk Nii-san. Ini dari teman-temanku. Katanya mereka khawatir sama Nii-san, karena bingung mau kasih apa jadi mereka kasih yang mereka suka saja." Dasar anak kecil, permen aja sampai segitunya.

"Sampaikan terima kasih Nii-san sama teman-temanmu,ya...! Nii-san senang sekali," aku mengelus rambut kehitaman Anzu.

"Oh, ya... tadi Tou-san mengajakku beli ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Nii-san!" gadis mungil itu memberi sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kado rapih. Aku penasaran dengan isinya, jadi langsung kubuka saja. Alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah kamera mini yang kuidam-idamkan. Dulu ketika study tour, aku ingin sekali dibelikan tapi Tou-san bilang nanti. Sekarang, benar-benar terwujud. Aku senang sekali.

"Hontou ni Arigatou, Tou-san, Anzu-chan..." setelah mengucapkan itu Tou-san mendekat padaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Gunakan dengan baik, ya..." Tou-san berpesan padaku. Tentu saja. Aku ingin merekam ekspresi orang disekelilingku agar mereka tak lupa dengan kenangan yang mereka torehkan. Terutama Kaa-san. Tak sengaja sebuah benda mencuri perhatianku. Lilin itu! Lilin yang dibentuk bunga lili itu ada di samping meja tempat tidurku saat ini. Aku pun langsung mengambilnya dan kusodorkan pada Kaa-san.

"Eh?" ucapnya bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian akan terus bersama dan mendampingi kami sampai kami besar nanti dan menjadi orang yang bisa Kaa-san dan Tou-san banggakan," ucapku sambil tersenyum tulus dari dasar hati. Kaa-san pun mendudukkan Anzu di kasur dan mendekatiku. Pelukannya begitu lembut. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini, Kaa-san telah berubah menjadi malaikat yang begitu hangat. Sebuah pelukan lain menghampiriku. Kupandang Tou-san dengan tatapan penuh kebahagiaan. Wajahnya yang tampak tegas benar-benar menyiratkan kelegaan yang tiada tara.

"Curang, semuanya sudah memberi hadiah duluan. Aku tidak diajak..." Kaa-san melepas pelukannya dan pasang muka cemberut lagi.

"Kau ingin apa, Bocah?"

"Aku ingin kita jalan-jalan bareng sekeluarga. Naruto-jisan dan Gaara-jisan juga boleh ikut kok..."

"Baiklah, minggu ini kita pergi ke vila Nii-san saja." Yeah, mimpiku terwujud! Terima kasih, Kami-sama! Setelah ini hidupku akan berjalan normal dengan perhatian dari kedua orang tuaku...

***DAS ENDE***

Author's Note Time!

Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya bisa update juga dan lagi-lagi bikin kisah yang nggak menyentuh. Tapi saya sedang belajar untuk membuat kisah yang menyentuh dengan kosa kata yang masih minim. Apa sudah cukup menyentuh? Sepertinya masih jauh dari harapan, deh... Dari dulu pengin banget bikim M-Preg dan baru kesampaian...

Review dari para readers dan senpai sangat berharga buat saya untuk lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!^_^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


End file.
